This invention relates to an exhaust system pipe, particularly for a tractor, for connection to a second pipe by receiving an end portion of the second pipe therein.
Exhaust system pipes of tractors are usually connected simply by fitting the end of one pipe into an end of the other pipe, the overlapping end portions of the pipes contacting each other. In damp and hot conditions, met within service, the pipes tend to corrode and to adhere fairly strongly, one to the other, so that when one of the pipes is to be replaced, it is often difficult to free them.